custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kanohi stone
A kanohi stone is an ore found deep underground on Zypvera. The ore possesses powers similar to that of a kanohi, resulting in their use when forging kanohi masks, weapons and armour. Description Kanohi stones are the ore of a rock found in abundance deep underground in Zypvera. The stones possess powers similar to that of kanohi masks, leading to their wide use in the forging of kanohi. Much like kanohi, the powers require a certain level of mental discipline in order to be used. The powers they contain differ depending on the density, colour and purity of the rock. The relatively low melting point of the stones and their ability to be moulded into shapes allowed weapons and armour forgers to craft them into their creations. Their inclusion in such items, however, made them more fissile as the stones are not very resilient when solidified. The names of specific stones correspond with that of the kanohi which they are used to create. History Kanohi stones were first found during a mining expedition near the city of Fiern in order to find more valuable ores beneath the abandoned mine shafts and tunnel networks. The stones, along with other metals, were distributed across Chroros Nui. A mask forger in Gutix soon discovered that the stones possessed powers similar to that of kanohi and decided to use them as a component in his crafting. The news of the discovery quickly spread through the continent and intense research was made. Licenses were soon required to be allowed to craft with the stones due to the potential of their powers, which lead to their use by criminal gangs and crime rings as a means of bargaining. The mask industry boomed and continued to due so thanks to the ore's abundance. After the arrival of the Order of Mata Nui the use of kanohi stones suffered a slight drop due to their introduction of kanoka as a component in the creation of kanohi. This drop, however, did not last long because kanoka required protodermis in order whereas kanohi stones could just be found. The idea of infusing armours with kanohi stones was brought up by the Order upon learning of the stones' powers and uses. The idea was quickly made a reality when the armour industry suddenly experienced a boom. Armours with stone-infusions became incredibly popular among law enforcement organisations and crime rings. The use of kanohi stones in weaponry became popular shortly thereafter. Along with the rise in popularity, the events of Evuk's near-successful of an government base in Ayeg and escape from prison lead to the introduction of the negation field. The fields prohibited the use of powers, rendering the stones powerless when within the a field's region. This put the once lucrative business on a slow decline. However, the stones are still used outside of the fields by both law enforcement groups and crime gangs. Known Users *Any bearer of a kanohi mask and/or stone-infused armour and/or weapon originating on Zypvera. Category:Kanohi Category:Objects Category:User:Rando07